filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Charlton Heston
Charlton Heston, né John Charles Carter le à Evanston (Illinois) dans l'Illinois – mort le à Beverly Hills (Californie), est un acteur, réalisateur et scénariste américain. Devenu une légende du cinéma suite à sa prestation dans Ben Hur, pour laquelle il obtiendra l'Oscar du meilleur acteur, il est l'un des symboles du cinéma américain des années 1960. Alors qu'il est engagé politiquement contre le racisme, et l'une des figures hollywoodienne du Mouvement des droits civiques dans les années soixante, son engagement pour la défense des armes à feu, à la fin de sa vie, provoque la controverse aux États-Unis. Atteint de la maladie d'Alzheimer dès 2002, il arrête toute activité cinématographique et politique et s'éteint le . Biographie Né en 1923 à Evanston dans l'Illinois, il monte sur les planches pour la première fois à l'âge de 5 ans et incarne le Père Noël dans une pièce organisée dans son école1. Sa passion le conduit alors à étudier la comédie à Northwestern University. Il décroche son premier rôle au grand écran en 1941, dans un « Peer Gynt », réalisé par un camarade de son université. En 1944, il rentre dans la United States Army Air Corps et sert 2 ans à bord d'un B-25. La même année il se marie avec Lydia Clarke, rencontrée à l'université. Elle lui donnera deux enfants : Fraser et Holly Ann1. Il revient à Broadway après la guerre et multiplie les petits rôles et boulots. Des traits spécifiques et sa taille d'1 mètre 932 lui permettent d'être modèle. Charlton Heston attire l'attention en 1947 dans Antoine et Cléopâtre lui permettant d’adapter des pièces de théâtre. Cecil B. DeMille le remarque et lui confie un premier rôle en tant que directeur de cirque dans Sous le plus grand chapiteau du monde (The Greatest Show on Earth) en 19521. Il va rapidement devenir l'acteur spécialiste des rôles historiques dans les grandes superproductions d'Hollywood des années 1950 et 1960. Cette orientation est rendue possible par la carrure athlétique de l'acteur et un visage rude. C'est ainsi qu'au cours de sa carrière Charlton Heston a été successivement Moïse, le Cid, Saint Jean Baptiste, Marc-Antoine à deux reprises, le général Gordon, le président Jackson, Henri VIII et Richelieu. Révélé dans Sous le plus grand chapiteau du monde en 1952, il obtient la consécration avec Les Dix Commandements de Cecil B. DeMille en 1956, puis surtout avec Ben-Hur de William Wyler en 1959, pour lequel il obtient un Oscar. Le Cid (1961), puis Les 55 jours de Pékin (1963), aux côtés d'Ava Gardner, et enfin Antoine et Cléopâtre en 1972 qu'il met lui-même en scène, confirment son intérêt pour les films à grand spectacle. À cette époque, Charlton Heston participe activement à la vie civique : marche pour les droits du peuple noir, membre et puis président de l'Actor Guild, participation à des films engagés (ainsi en 1970, King: A Filmed Record... Montgomery to Memphis de Sidney Lumet). Mais il sent que le genre « grand spectacle » s'essouffle et réussit sa reconversion vers les films d'anticipation au début des années 1970 avec Le survivant (1971) (Deuxième adaptation du roman Je suis une légende), dans lequel, seul rescapé d'une terre dévastée par le vampirisme, il doit chaque nuit renouveler un éternel combat pour la survie. Il joue aussi dans Soleil vert (1973), mettant en scène un monde dystopique et surpeuplé. Mais dans cette seconde carrière, son film le plus célèbre reste La Planète des singes, tourné en 1968 par Franklin J. Schaffner. Filmographie Comme acteur *1941 : Peer Gynt de David Bradley'' *1949 : Julius Caesar de David Bradley'' *1950 : La Main qui venge de William Diertele *1952 : Sous le plus grand chapiteau du monde de Cecil B. DeMille *1952 : Le fils de Géronimo de George Marshall *1952 : Le Général Invincible (La femme du président, Sa seule passion, Le sel de la terre) d'Henry Levin *1953 : Quand la marabunta gronde (The Naked Jungle) de Byron Haskin *1953 : Le sorcier du Rio Grande de Charles Marquis Warren *1953 : Eternels ennemis d'Irwing Rapper *1953 : Le Triomphe de Buffalo Bill de Jerry Hopper *1953 : La Furie du désir (Ruby Gentry) de King Vidor *1954 : Le Secret des Incas de Jerry Hopper *1955 : Une Femme Extraordinaire de Robert Parrish *1955 : La Guerre Privée du Major Benson de Jerry Hopper *1955 : Horizons lointains de Rudoph Maté *1956 : Terre sans pardon de Rudolph Maté *1956 : Les Dix Commandements de Cecil B. DeMille *1957 : La Soif du mal de Orson Welles *1958 : Les Grands Espaces de William Wyler *1958 : Les Boucaniers, d'Anthony Quinn *1959 : Cargaison Dangereuse de Michael Anderson *1959 : Ben-Hur de William Wyler *1961 : Le Cid d'Anthony Mann *1962 : Le Seigneur d'Hawai de Guy Green *1962 : Le Pigeon qui sauva Rome de Melville Shavelson *1963 : Les 55 jours de Pékin d'Andrew Marton *1964 : Major Dundee de Sam Peckinpah *1964 : La Plus Grande Histoire jamais contée, de George Stevens *1965 : L'extase et l'agonie, de Carol Reed *1965 : Le Seigneur de la guerre de Franklin J. Schaffner *1966 : Khartoum de Basil Dearden *1967 : La Symphonie des Héros de Ralph Nelson *1968 : Will Penny, le solitaire de Tom Gries *1968 : La Planète des singes de Franklin J. Schaffner *1969 : Le Maître des Îles de Tom Gries *1969 : Number one''de Tom Gries *1970 : ''Julius Caesar, de Stuart Burge *1970 : Le Secret de la planète des singes de Ted Post *1971 : Le Survivant de Boris Sagal *1972 : Antoine et Cléopâtre (Antony and Cleopatra) *1972 : L'Appel de la forêt de Ken Annakin *1972 : Alerte à la Bombe de John Guillermin *1973 : Les Trois Mousquetaires (The Three Musketeers) de Richard Lester *1973 : Soleil vert de Richard Fleischer * 1974: On l'appelait Milady de Richard Lester *1974 : 747 en péril (Airport 1975) de Jack Smight *1975 : Tremblement de terre de Mark Robson *1976 : Un tueur dans la foule de Larry Peerce *1976 : La loi de la haine de Victor V. McLaglen *1976 : La Bataille de Midway de Jack Smight *1977 : Le Prince et le Pauvre de Richard Fleischer *1977 : Sauvez le Neptune de David Greene *1979 : La Malédiction de la Vallée des Rois de Mike Newell *1980 : La Fureur sauvage de Richard Lang *1982 : La Fièvre de l'or *1984 : Nairobi (Sale affaire à Nairobi -Téléfilm ) *1987 : ''Eclipse of Reason de Bernard Nathanson *1988 : Un homme pour l'éternité (A Man for all Seasons) (TV) *1990 : Solar crisis de Richard C. Sarafian *1993 : Tombstone de George Pan Cosmatos *1993 : Wayne's world II de Stephen Surjik *1993 : Série TVSeaQuest, police des mers (1993) - Saison 1 épisode : 19 *1994 : A Century of Cinema de Caroline Thomas *1994 : True Lies de James Cameron *1995 : L'Antre de la folie de John Carpenter *1996 : Hamlet de Kenneth Branagh *1996 : Alaska de Fraser Clarke Heston *1997 : ''Série TV Friends Saison 4 épisode 14 *1998 : Genghis Khan (édité en télefilm et vidéo en 2005) *1998 : ''Armageddon de Michael Bay *1999 : Gideon de Claudia Hoover *2000 : L'Enfer du dimanche de Oliver Stone *2000 : '' Série TV Au-delà du réel, l'aventure continue'' - Saison 6 épisode 21 et 22 *2001 : La Planète des singes remake de Tim Burton *2001 : Potins mondains & amnésies partielles (Town & Country) *2001 : The Order de Sheldon Lettich *2002 : Papa Alguem 5555 de Egidio Eronico *2002 : Bowling for Columbine de Michael Moore Comme réalisateur *1972 : Antoine et Cléopâtre (Antony and Cleopatra) *1982 : La Fièvre de l'or (Mother Lode) *1988 : Un homme pour l'éternité (A Man for all Seasons) (TV) Comme scénariste *1972 : Antoine et Cléopâtre (Antony and Cleopatra) Récompenses * 1959 : Oscar du meilleur acteur pour le rôle de Judas Ben-Hur, prince de Judée dans Ben-Hur de William Wyler * 1967 : Golden Globe Award * 1971 : Screen Actors Guild Life Achievement Award * 1977 : Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award pour son engagement humanitaire. Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1923 Catégorie:Décès en 2008